Contmainación
by Lexodian
Summary: Historia original. En el futuro, el abuso de la ciencia ha llevado al planeta al borde de la extinción. A pocas horas del holocausto mundial, un solo científico revela, en su diario, las atroces verdades acerca de lo que se hizo para llegar a este momento.


23 de marzo de 2036

2:58 a.m.

Me apena reconocer lo que está pasando.

Me carcome saber la verdad, y sin embargo, no poder divulgarla sin correr el riesgo de perder mi empleo, o peor, que me maten por ello, carcome mucho más.

La Tierra está muriendo. No puedo revelar el motivo. Ellos quieren que todos guardemos el secreto para que los civiles no caigan en el pánico, por lo que este cuaderno es mi oyente, mi único testigo, el único que sabrá.

La atmósfera se ha destruido. La calidad del aire ha quedado irremediablemente jodida, asquerosa. Según mis superiores, en cuestión de horas, al amanecer, cualquiera que se exponga a la luz solar sufrirá un instantáneo daño en el sistema nervioso central, quedándose ciegos y sufriendo una especie de bioacumulación viral y cancerígena, sobre todo en la sangre, por efectos de la luz ultravioleta, ahora totalmente capaz de tocarnos aún dentro de nuestras casas. Naturalmente, mis superiores dan por hecho el efecto inmediato en la piel. No quisiera estar presente cuando las pieles de los inocentes civiles se ulceren y se les caiga por pedazos, ya putrefacta y quemada.

No me dejan llamar a mi esposa. Creen que le diría algunas cosas (y no duden que sí lo haría, pinches bastardos), sólo espero que a ella se le olvide sacar al perro al patio, hábito de todas las mañanas. Sólo te pido eso, Dios. Haz que lo olvide y que se quede en la casa, pintada testarudamente con pintura de plomo, insistencia mía.

Lo que más me cabrea del asunto es el manejo de la sustancia… Poderosa, sí, una gran revolución en la industria química, pero igualmente tóxica, venenosa, casi como la gasolina magna o Premium. Debieron descartarla en su momento, los muy pendejos. Ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos problemas con las consecuencias de su producto.

No merecían suicidarse cuando vieron el daño que habían causado. ¡Lo que merecían era perecer en los jugos fétidos de su asqueroso retoño, como todos nosotros, civiles, ambientalistas y Limpiadores! ¡Ah, pero los creadores y políticos bien que salvaban su culo al suicidarse antes! ¡Maricones hijos de perra!

Me temo que el resto de mis compañeros tampoco soportan la confidencialidad del asunto. Todos tenemos familias, y todos queremos decirles aunque sea un simple adiós, una reafirmación de nuestro afecto, o simplemente llegar a estar ahí con ellos en el momento final. Es un derecho que tenemos y nos hemos ganado a pulso. ¿Pero les importa algo a nuestros superiores? No mientras no les chupemos las bolas.

Pero se nos ha negado descaradamente. Se nos ha revocado como si nosotros fuésemos los culpables. Nosotros no lo hemos usado. Y sí, ayudamos en la creación, pero nosotros no lo usamos.

El aire ya no será respirable en el momento en el que el sol toque el cielo. Lo sé bien.

4:00 a.m.

Mareo constante por parte de la mitad de nosotros.

Mi metabolismo está extraño. Aquí abajo, en el búnker, hay latas al vacío de fruta y carne, verdura, leguminosa y grano. Comí una de frijol y carne seca de puerco. Mi estómago gruñe.

Mi jefe no reacciona. Cayó dormido cuando lloró un poco de sangre al golpearse contra el espejo. Myers está cuidándolo.

Cyre agoniza en el catre al lado mío. Dice tener cáncer, que le duele como el cáncer del que alguna vez lo curamos entre todos.

Nadie ha reparado en mis anotaciones. No he soltado el cuaderno para nada. Temo que descubran mi información confiada a este pequeño amigo. Al no poder borrar el nombre de la sustancia, la taché como pude. Que Dios me perdone por mi cobardía.

4:12 a.m.

Nada nuevo, salvo un ligero vómito por mi parte.

Quiero ver a mi familia.

4:33 a.m.

Jodida mierda que es la civilización.

Lo que se tenía por crecimiento y desarrollo en realidad era destrucción y aniquilación. Estoy prácticamente escuchando las inexistentes sirenas y alarmas de Contingencia Ambiental. Todos deberían evacuar con sus familias, incluidos nosotros. Hay lugares en la Antártica, y todos deberíamos ir. No sé si debo callar esto mucho más, porque siento que ya casi ced…

4:40 a.m.

El imbécil de Sykes me quitó el cuaderno al espiarme por detrás.

No fue tarea difícil recuperarlo, porque se desplomó a llorar y se disculpó. Me lo devolvió al instante.

Nadie se molestó en intervenir.

5:15 a.m.

Aire fresco.

Aire mortal.

Olor a cosa roja pegajosa y gris blanda. Hombre grita. Más olor raro. Ruido feo. Plomo.

6 dm

LuZ.

CompAñeroS gritan como niños. Yo grito. Mano dwle.

Cerebro falla. Corazón ácido.

7

Sirenas. Sí sirenas ruidosas reales.

Jefe grita y come una bala.

Mi mano sirve, mi cerebro no mucho. No proceso palabrqs.

Piel pica, color rojo.

No sol en sótano, pero calor llega.

Muy mucho calor.

Radiación maldita. No veré esposa.

Radiación nos encontró en el búnker.

¿?

No piel en brazo izquerdo.

Cayó negro. En suelo se rompe más.

Corazón duele, rápido va.

Escupo rojo. Pipí roja y arde.

Compañero toma espejo roto y se lo guarda en el cuello, ya rojo y mojado. Cae y no se mueve. Más rojo en su cuello, camisa y suelo.

Twe amo, Clarissa. No brazo, no pies conmigo. No aire bnO.

Tdo mE deLe.

Comeré bala.


End file.
